


Day 22: Wrapping Presents

by CampbellB1994



Series: 24 Days of OTP [23]
Category: Mad to Be Normal (2017), Recovery (TV)
Genre: 24 Days of OTP, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wrapping Presents, this is a christmas present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Ronnie closes his eyes, chest lifting and falling in gentle movements, the weight of Alan’s head comforting him. They had fought so hard to make it past the first few months but now they were better than he could ever ask for. His love was in his arms on a sleepy tuesday morning.
Relationships: Alan Hamilton/R. D. Laing
Series: 24 Days of OTP [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Day 22: Wrapping Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squidsy24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/gifts).



> TW: PTSD Attack, mention of injury

Alan stretches, turning in Ronnie’s arm making the other man stir slightly. “Ducklin’.” Ronnie mutters as Alan kisses his jaw. “Merry christmas eve eve eve.” Alan says, making Ronnie open his eyes, chest moving slightly from him trying to hold in a chuckle. “I don’t think that’s a thing.” Ronnie says, looking down at the man. “It is when you have kids.” Alan says, keeping his hand pressed on the scots chest. “Talking of them, can you help me wrap their presents?” He asks, tapping his fingers on the man’s chest softly. “Course I can. But first.” Ronnie, strokes a hand down the other man’s back, sliding his hand under his shirt. “More cuddles?” Alan asks and Ronnie nods. “Because you are so very warm.” Ronnie sighs happily, trailing his fingers down the man’s back, feeling his head rest onto his chest, leaving a soft kiss against his adam’s apple. Ronnie closes his eyes, chest lifting and falling in gentle movements, the weight of Alan’s head comforting him. They had fought so hard to make it past the first few months but now they were better than he could ever ask for. His love was in his arms on a sleepy tuesday morning. 

“Do you think that Trisha will agree to you getting him a drinking game?” Ronnie asks, looking at the gifts that Alan had bought. “He’s at uni, what does she think he’s getting up to?” Alan responds, getting a little frustrated at the wrapping paper that kept rolling back to the cardboard tube. “I got it.” Ronnie says, grabbing the book he got Joel. “I’m always so bad at this.” Alan sighs, as he goes to pick up the scissors and seems a little hesitant. “You’re okay, look just follow the line.” Ronnie tells him, drawing a line on the wrapping paper. The radio was gently playing music in the background as the pair started to wrap a few of the presents, halfway through Ronnie taking over whilst Alan started making strips of tape. “Now for the news, a man hospitalised after a car crashed into him on the way home from christmas shopping.” Ronnie pauses, looking over to Alan who held the roll of tape tighter in his shaking hand. He drops the scissors, moving next to the man, holding a hand to his chest. “Breathe.” Ronnie whispers, trying to ground him again. Alan lets out a shaky breath looking over to the Scot. “Good, look at me. You’re safe.” Ronnie tells him, picking up both of his hands and resting them on his shoulders. “Look at me. We’re at home, we’re both safe.” Alan looks around him before dropping his head into Ronnie’s shoulder and digging his fingers into the man’s back. “You’re safe. It’s alright.” Ronnie tells him, wrapping arms around the man and just sitting there with him for as long as he needed. 

“Dad’s here!” Joel shouts after opening the door. “Hiya bud. We’ve got some presents for you two.” He says, looking over to Dean who looks up from his phone for a second to acknowledge him before looking back down. “Cup of tea?” Trisha comes out of the kitchen, looking to both men. “It’s just a quick drop off really.” Alan says, giving the bag to Joel. “Why don’t you put them under the tree.” He says, watching both parents watching him run off before Trisha starts. “Did you hear about that man on the news?” She asks, holding the mug closer to her. Alan only nodded, Ronnie pulling him closer. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. About that man’s poor wife.” Alan swallows looking over to Ronnie. “Or husband?” Ronnie adds, Trishia nodding. “Yeah, well let’s hope he’s okay.” She says, taking a sip from her mug. “Yeah lets.” Alan says. “We best be off. More presents to deliver.” Ronnie tells her, opening the door up again. “We’ll call you on Christmas, you can tell us all about the presents.” Alan says to his son who waves goodbye. Once they were back in the car, Alan takes a shaky breath holding gripping onto the seatbelt. “Let’s get home yeah?” Ronnie suggests, taking hold of Alan’s hand and starting up the car. “Please.” Alan answers, squeezing the hand that kept him in the present. 


End file.
